


Letting Off Steam

by ExtraSteps, snaeken



Series: Chubby Theo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Public Sex, Public teasing, Them with a Twist, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: Liam is stressed. Finals are on the horizon and he's going a bit insane. An early morning work out at the local gym helps deal with some of the mounting anxiety, but then Theo is there and more than happy to help relieve some tension. If they can just stay quiet and not get caught, then Liam will be quite happy indeed.





	Letting Off Steam

Liam walked into the gym, headphones already in and blasting music. It had been a shitty week at school. This close to the end of senior year, their teachers were prepping them for exams with assignment after assignment until Liam felt like he was drowning in equations and dates and literary theories. He needed a break, badly.   


Hence why he had gotten up at the ass crack of dawn to go to the gym.   


It was blessedly void of other people, so he placed his bag in the locker room and got to work, starting off with a 5km run, letting his mind go blank as his body moved.   


He had moved on to the bench-press when the door opened, his eye attracted to the movement. He smiled as Theo walked in, setting the weight down and sitting up, pulling off his headphones.   


"Hey," Theo said as he approached him. "Your mum said you'd taken off early this morning."   


Liam leaned his head up for a kiss and received it, humming happily against Theo's lips. "Yeah, I needed to move, get my head on right."   


He pulled back, eyes roving up and down Theo's body, appreciating the gym shorts and loose singlet he was wearing. His shoulders were on full display, awakening a completely different need inside of Liam. Even after all these months of dating Theo they still made his belly flutter. Liam was so weak for him.   


"Enjoying the view?" Theo teased lightly.   


Liam's eyes drifted back to his face, giving him a grin that was all seduction. "Always," he purred.   


Theo still got self-conscious about his body, perhaps more so here in the gym as opposed to outside. The stereotype that fat equals unfit is rampant in the gym, so it’s always satisfying to see multiple sets of eyebrows hike up when Theo starts throwing the medicine ball around like a rag doll. Theo was starting to accept that Liam wasn't going anywhere though. Liam loved him, every single part of him, and made no secret of how attracted he was to his boyfriend. His cock was already stirring with interest at Theo's proximity.   


Theo kissed him again and then walked off towards the locker room. Liam might have followed him, but he was too entranced by the sight of Theo's gorgeous round ass in those gym shorts. They strained to keep it and his thick thighs contained, and Liam licked his lips, reaching down to adjust himself.   


Sadly, his beautiful view was soon gone as Theo went through the locker room door, and Liam grumbled as he put his headphones back on, getting back into his workout. Once he'd finished his set he put the weights back, moving over to where Theo was on the mat, doing sit ups and heaving an enormous medicine ball around. He hasn’t said anything himself, but Liam has noticed that Theo’s stamina has improved.

"Are you done already?" Theo asked, huffing slightly as he lifted the medicine ball over his head and then back again into the sit-up motion. Liam watched as his shoulders strained with the weight, rippling through the movement and glistening with a light sheen of sweat.

"No," Liam admitted. "I still need to do crunches."   


Theo looked up at him, eyes twinkling. "You can't skip leg day Liam," he smirked.   


"Of course not," Liam agreed. "My boyfriend likes my toned thighs and ass, and I'd hate to disappoint him."   


Theo laughed, putting the medicine ball down and sitting up. "I definitely do," he agreed, eyes tracking down as he reached for him. Liam danced out of reach with a grin.   


"Naughty," Liam mock-scolded, waggling a finger at him. He moved over to the crunch machine, attaching some weights and turning his back on Theo, the bar resting across his shoulders. He heard Theo swear as he did the first crunch and snickered, moving slowly.

Working out with Theo was always like this, with the two of them teasing each other until someone caved. They nearly always ended up in one of the shower stalls in the locker room, trying to stay quiet as they got each other off.   


Liam could feel Theo's eyes on him as he dipped again and again, keeping count under his breath, his muscles straining as he showed off for his boyfriend. He knew how much Theo loved his ass, how he'd spent hours worshipping it with his hands and mouth, how he loved that first glide of his cock inside of him as Liam's ass rippled around his length. As much as he wanted that now, he felt the urge to be the one inside Theo instead, his cock throbbing at the mere thought of it. He loved nothing more than watching Theo's round ass jiggling with every thrust, delighting in the way he moaned for him.   


He finished his crunches, sweat trickling down his spine, his cock rock hard in his shorts. He'd barely even noticed the workout, lost in his fantasies, and he'd lost track of Theo as well, who was now over on the bench-press, lifting far more weight than Liam was capable of.   


Walking over, he rubbed at his face with his gym towel and examined the weights.   


"You know, you're lifting as much as I weigh right now," he said conversationally. "Maybe a smidge more."   


Theo looked up at him, setting the weights down. "Is that right?" He asked.   


"Yep," Liam said.

His boyfriend's eyes sparkled. "Come here, let me lift you."   


Liam's eyes widened, his mouth running dry. "You want to bench me?" He asked hoarsely. If he was hard before, now his cock was steel. Fuck that was hot.   


"Oh yeah," Theo said, roving his eyes up and down Liam’s body as if working out the logistics. "I definitely want to bench you."   


Liam stepped closer and Theo picked him up, easing back with Liam lying across his stomach. Liam wrapped his arms over his chest and crossed his legs together, trying to hold still as Theo hefted him up, one hand on his upper back and the other tightly wrapped around one of his thighs. Liam felt virtually weightless as Theo lifted him up and slowly lowered him back down.   


"Fuck," Liam whispered. He knew that Theo could pick him up, but this was different. His whole weight was bearing down on those amazing shoulders of his, and Theo barely seemed to be breaking a sweat as he lifted him again and again, the movements smooth and practiced.   


"Alright there, Li?" Theo asked, amusement colouring his tone.

“Uh huh,” Liam said, his voice shaky. He almost felt lightheaded at how much blood was rushing south. It was very lucky that there was no one else in the gym right now, because his shorts were definitely tented. 

How had he gotten so lucky as to have literally the most gorgeous, kind, strong boyfriend in the entire world?

Theo completed a few more reps, his breathing deepening but otherwise showing no signs of being tired. Liam felt so safe like this; Theo’s arms didn’t even shake once.

By the time Theo set him down, Liam was more than ready to be done with working out. As soon as his feet were back on solid ground, he was turning and straddling Theo’s waist, dipping down to kiss him. Theo met him eagerly, groaning into his mouth as Liam undulated against him.

“Fuck, you’re so hard,” he whispered, his hands moving to Liam’s hips, holding him still. Liam whined, trying to fight against his grip, but Theo was far too strong.

“Theo, touch me,” he begged, licking along the seam of his lips. Theo smiled, leaning back and looking at him, his eyes going dark with lust and appreciation.

“You look so beautiful like this,” he murmured. “So needy.”

Liam bit his lip, trying to stem the flow of pleas that wanted to fall from his lips. He wasn’t going to beg, but surely Theo could see how turned on he was, how much he needed him.

“Gone quiet, love?” Theo crooned in that deep voice that never ceased to make Liam swoon, giving him a smirk that sent his belly fluttering. Fuck his boyfriend was sexy.

“You want me to talk?” Liam said, his voice hoarse with lust. “Want me to tell you how badly I want to be inside you right now? Want me to tell you how weak you make me when you lift me so effortlessly? Want me to tell you how fucking desperately in love with you I am?”

Theo hummed his satisfaction. “Yes, all of those things,” he agreed, eyes twinkling.

“I have never been so hard in my life,” Liam told him. “You’re honestly driving me crazy right now. I need to be inside you so badly it’s almost painful.”

One of the hands on his hips moved around to his front, rubbing against his cock and Liam moaned, throwing his head back.

“Keep going,” Theo said, his palm rubbing up and down his length, just shy of giving him enough friction to get off. Liam rolled his hips into his hand, feeling his cock leaking. 

“Oh god,” he whispered, whimpering as Theo squeezed at his base, holding him still as he waited for Liam to continue. “Fuck, I love you so much, Theo. I honestly do. You’re so perfect for me. I can’t wait to hear that sexy little moan you give when I slide into you.”

“So romantic,” Theo chuckled, but his hand left Liam’s cock, moving up his belly, his chest, before cupping his cheek, his thumb brushing over Liam’s lower lip. Liam dipped his head down just far enough to suck it into his mouth, watching as Theo watched him in turn, his eyes darkening. He swirled his tongue around it, hollowing his cheeks, giving an obscene slurp as he sucked.

“You’re so hot,” Theo groaned, pulling his thumb free, his hand moving around to the back of Liam’s neck and gripping his hair, pulling him down. Liam moaned eagerly as they kissed, trying to get closer. He was no longer aware of anything else around them, completely lost in his boyfriend.

“Up,” Theo said, pushing him away. Liam blinked, looking down at him, dazed. “Locker room,” Theo said, panting. “Now, Liam.”

Liam scrambled off of Theo, catching his hand and tugging him towards the locker room, almost tripping in his haste. Theo laughed at him, but Liam silenced him with his lips as soon as they were on the other side of the door, pinning him to it and kissing him deeply.

Theo groaned eagerly, reaching for Liam’s shirt but he smacked his hands away, grabbing them and pushing them up above his head. Theo smiled at him, head leaning back. They both knew that he could fight him off easily, he was far stronger than Liam was, but he allowed Liam to pin him down.

“So good for me,” Liam whispered into his ear, biting down on his earlobe before moving further down and kissing his neck. He could taste the salt of Theo’s sweat and groaned, bucking against him. “Fuck.”

He was too turned on to waste much time and stepped back, bringing Theo with him, holding his gaze as he moved towards the showers.

This gym, thankfully, had enclosed shower blocks with doors that locked. It was one of the appeals of the place. They could work out together, and then if they managed to get into the locker room when no one else was inside, they could shower together as well. Somehow, so far, they’d managed to not get caught, but the thrill of hearing someone else walk in while Theo was buried inside of him, one hand over his mouth to muffle his whimpers, never ceased to make Liam feel weak at the knees. 

He pulled Theo inside, locking the door and then they were kissing, hands roaming as they stripped each other’s clothes off and stumbled back into the shower. Liam reached back with one hand and turned on the shower, both of them cursing as cold water rained down on them from above. 

Thankfully, it didn’t take long to heat up and Liam returned to kissing Theo’s neck. Theo turned his head to give Liam easier access, almost purring with pleasure. He loved his neck being kissed, was almost as sensitive there as Liam’s nipples were.

Theo's hands moved to Liam’s hips, thumbs rubbing over his skin in distracting little circles. Liam pressed closer, sighing at the feel of Theo's naked form against his own, their cocks nestled between their stomachs. "Liam," Theo growled, arching against him impatiently.   


"I know, love," he said, nipping at his pulse. "Turn around."

Theo complied, turning and bracing his hands on the tiles, back arched, and Liam stared at the water running down his boyfriend's muscular back.

"Lube’s in my bag," Theo said, his voice hoarse, head pillowed on his arm as he waited. Liam blinked. Probably should have grabbed that before getting in the shower.

"Shit," he muttered wryly. "Alright, yeah, one sec."   


He unlocked the door, peering out, but the locker room was thankfully still empty. Stepping carefully on the tiles, he opened up Theo's locker and rummaged through his bag, grabbing the lube and a condom. He also picked up Theo's towel, before opening up his locker and grabbing his as well. He ducked back into the shower, locking the door behind him and hanging their towels on the rack.   


Then, finally, he turned back to his boyfriend, who was waiting so patiently for him. His eyes tracked down to Theo’s luscious round ass as he popped open the lube.

"You look so hot like this," Liam said, stepping closer, humming appreciatively as he ran one hand from Theo's back to his ass, enjoying the feel of all those delicious muscles beneath his fingers.

Theo whispered his name, turning slightly to look at him, his eyes burning with need. Liam went to him, brushing a hand over his cheek and kissing him. "I've got you sweetheart," Liam said with a smile. Theo nodded, biting at his lip as Liam spread some of the lube on his fingers, letting the bottle drop to the shower floor.   


The first brush of his finger over Theo's hot entrance made him whine, biting down on his arm as Liam slipped it inside him. He tried to keep quiet as Liam spread the cool gel, coaxing him open, taking his time, slowly adding a second finger, and then a third. Though he was impatient to be inside Theo, he knew how important it was to prepare him, especially given how thick Liam was. And besides, the prep can be just as  fun as the main event when done right. Liam loved fingering Theo, listening to his muffled squeaks and sighs as Theo pressed back against his fingers. He kissed Theo's shoulder, smiling against his skin. He was so blessed.   


"Please," Theo begged quietly, writhing as Liam moved his fingers faster, driving him higher. He reached around Theo with his other hand, pressing soft kisses to Theo's neck as he wrapped it around Theo's cock, lightly squeezing.   


He hushed Theo as he cried out, thumb gliding over the head, smiling at Theo's choked whimper. "There's a good boy," Liam whispered fondly, rewarding him with a few quick strokes of his cock.   


"Fuck, Liam," Theo quietly groaned, trying to twist out of his hold. "I'm gonna come."

"Not yet," Liam said, biting at his neck and releasing Theo, slipping his fingers out of his body. Theo whined at the loss of contact but Liam would be filling him back up again in no time. He stuck his hand under the water to clean off the lube and then retrieved the condom, ripping open the packet and sliding it onto his impossibly hard cock.   


"Hurry," Theo urged, arching back, presenting himself. Liam moved in place behind him, spreading his cheeks while Theo reached his hands above his head, turning the shower head aside and holding onto it.   


"Are you ready for me, baby?" Liam asked, sliding his cock between Theo's cheeks, teasing him.   


"Fuck," Theo cursed, trying to press back against him. "Yes, Li, please."   


Liam left out a low, soft groan as he lined up his cock and pressed inside of his boyfriend. Theo was so tight, letting out breathy moans as Liam eased inside, and he brought a hand up to cover Theo's mouth as he pushed past the second ring of muscle and slid home.   


Theo trembled beneath him and Liam waited, resting his forehead between Theo's shoulder blades as he panted and tried to stay still, letting Theo adjust to him.

"Okay," Theo said, turning his head slightly so that he could look back at him. "I'm ready. Fuck me."   


Liam looked at him, fingers tightening on his hips. "How do you want me?" He asked as he slowly slid out and then back in. "Soft and slow?" Theo sighed but shook his head. He grinned, sliding out again, waiting for a moment before slamming back in. Theo cried out, arching back against him and Liam bit back his own answering moan. "Hard and fast it is," he panted.   


"Yes," Theo begged, and then Liam covered his mouth again, trying to muffle his moans as he used his grip on Theo’s hip to hold him still, fucking into him as hard and fast as he could manage while standing on the wet, slippery tiles. Theo's ass jiggled with every thrust and Liam watched it, entranced by the way it moved, by the way Theo's ass swallowed him down again and again, reluctant to give him up and then eagerly accepting him back.   


"Fuck, Theo," Liam panted, "you're so fucking tight. Like a vice around my cock."   


He was breaking his own rules, being far too loud as he grunted Theo's name, fucking him harder and harder, pressing Theo against the cold tiles, hand slipping down to grip Theo's thigh, pulling it up slightly so that he could get a better angle. They were going to get caught. It was much later in the day now, probably only an hour before school, maybe less.   


But he was so close, and Theo felt far too good.   


Theo's whines grew higher as Liam's thrusts became erratic, chasing pleasure, and he mouthed at Theo's neck, biting down and doing his best to smother his own noises. Pleasure raced along every nerve, his release getting closer and closer.   


Liam withdrew his teeth from Theo's neck, moving them up to his ear instead, breathing harshly in his ear, grunting as Theo tightened around him even more, his thighs trembling. He could tell that Theo was close, just wavering on the edge.   


"Come for me," he growled, biting down on the shell of Theo’s ear, punctuating it with a hard thrust and grind, driving Theo onto his toes.   


Even through the hand that covered his mouth, Liam could hear Theo's, "oh fuuuuuck," as he came, splattering onto the wall he was pinned against and dripping down the tiles.   


Liam let go then, arching into him again and again, hips stuttering, close, so close, and then it happened between one thrust and the next, and he groaned in Theo's ear as his cock pulsed inside Theo's ass, filling the condom. He wrapped his arms around Theo, shivering through his orgasm. Ever his rock, Theo held him up with the core strength of his body while Liam regained his breath.

He eased out of Theo, wincing a little at how sensitive his cock was and he rolled the condom down and tied it off. Only then did he lean against the shower tiles with a happy sigh, his body aching so deliciously from the exertion. Theo turned, letting his arms fall to his sides, eyes lidded as he looked at him.   


"Feel better?" Theo asked.   


Liam smiled. "Yeah," he agreed. "Much better."   


"Good," Theo said. He reached up, moving the shower head and stepping under it, holding his arms out for Liam. He went into his boyfriend's embrace happily, cuddling in close as the hot water rained down on them, washing away the evidence of their coupling.

Maybe ten minutes later they finally finished their shower and dried off, increasingly aware that their time was getting more and more limited. They ducked back into the locker room one at a time to get dressed, the earlier thrill of being overheard very much a concern now. The room was thankfully empty, though Liam side-eyed the bags littering the room, biting the inside of his cheek. He was well aware of the fact that they hadn't been particularly quiet.

“I’ll see you at school,” Theo said, kissing his cheek as Liam sat on the bench, pulling on his shoes.

Liam turned up his head, pouting until Theo gave him a proper kiss, the two of them smiling against each other’s lips.

“See you later,” Liam said reluctantly as Theo pulled away.

Theo waved and walked out, and Liam returned to the business of tying his shoelaces. He made his way out of the locker room a minute later, trying not to blush at the few knowing looks and smirks he received. 

Thankfully, no one seemed to have ratted them out, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he made it out the door without being waylaid by management.

He got into his car and chucked his gym bag into the passenger seat, turning it on and making his way back home. He felt a lot lighter than a few hours earlier, the physical activity as well as releasing a bit of tension with Theo had definitely helped a lot. Unfortunately school was still a necessary evil, though he would much rather spend the day hanging out with Theo, cuddling and chatting and maybe having a round two when they were feeling up to it. Still, there was always break and lunch, and after school and the weekends. All he had to do was hop the fence at home and he could see Theo as often as he wanted.   


Liam pulled out of the gym’s car park, a smile lingering on his lips. He was definitely the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
